Song Challenge!
by jax2468
Summary: got bored, have lack of sleep, and needed to do something to get inspiration back, so i present to you...the DGM version of the Song challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**So i got bored again and this is the result of that bordom... this was HARD! but try this, it is so challengign but so much fun!**

**Anyway i wrote this at like 10 at night so give me some leeway. Also i still have the writers block so i did this and the 23 crossovers to try and get something goignt but...no luck. so without further ado the 10 songs challenge!**

**The Challenge **  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

* * *

1) Access – Doubt & Trust

Allen jumped off the akuma back as it exploded, looking toward his left he sees Kanda surrounded by level two. Running to his ally Allen watches as one of the akuma was able to get underneath Kandas guard while he finished off it s kind and was about to slice the man in two. Just reaching the akuma when Kanda turns around to see the claw about to come down when it was destroyed. In its place was Allen, who turned to kanda and said "you can trust me to always have your back, you know." Jumping away to fight the last of the akuma Kanda couldn't stop the thought that formed as he turned back to the battle "but will you always be there?"

**2) Black eyed peas – I gotta feeling**

"Common Allen tonight's going to be great! We're meeting up with Lenalee and the three of us driving out of town early so we can go to diner at the best place in town, then going to go see Metallica live in concert and then we're crashing at the hotel that I rented there so we can go shopping in the early morning! Not to mention its summer vacation! So why are you so glum?" Lavi asked Allen.

"Because I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Allen said looking to the side with a sad look on his face.

"Yes and I have a feeling that this will be one of the best night of our lives."

**3) Akon – Right now Na Na Na**

"Reever, you're so mean! Why won't you accept my feelings?" Komui whined to the Australian man.

"because you're always making these weird inventions that get almost killed every time, not to mention you never do your paper work, you also-" Reever was cut off as Komui silenced him with a kiss, that left the scientist reeling, almost collapsing into the Chinese mans arms.

"You talk too much Reever. So shut up and come here." And with that Komui kissed the man pushing the man towards the direction his bedroom door was.

**4) Eminem – Fight Music (Feat. Nami Tamaki)**

Allen threw a punch at Kanda who dogged and tried to kick the smaller male in the side who crouched down with his right leg stuck out trying to bring the man down. And so on the fights continued and while it was going on the two were also having a verbal fight at the same time going something like this…

"Moyashi."

"Ponytail."

"Short stack"

"Gender bender"

"Oh you just stole my line"

"Idiot"

"Martyr"

"At least I care about others"

It was a normal day at the black order headquarters.

**5) Aqua – Cartoon Heroes**

"So what are you going as?" Lenalee asked Lavi and Allen while the latter looked at her oddly while the former eyes light up in joy.

"For what?" Allen prompted. Getting weird looks from his friends he asked "what?"

"For Halloween of course!" Lavi exclaimed.

Recognition light up in Allen's eyes as he turned to Lenalee and said "Wolverine of course."

"Oh fitting because of your innocence. What about you Lavi?"

"Superman. What about you Lenalee?"

"Wonder women."

**6) The Offspring – Pretty Fly**

"Dude doesn't this eye patch make me look so cool?"

"I dunno I don't think you can beat my white hair."

"Guys I'm obviously better, I have a sword."

"So, that just makes you look like a criminal not a pimp Bakanda."

"What was that Moyashi?"

"You heard me Bakanda or is that long _girly_ hair making you have hearing problems?"

"Guys you are forgetting pirates are so cool. The chicks dig em'."

"So I have a tattoo."

"Yeah well I have a kickass scar over my left eye!"

Lenalee is in the background looking at them thinking "boys."

**7) Santana – into the night**

"Allen lets go."

"Are you sure Lenalee, I mean it is dark outside?"

"Its nighttimes Allen of course it's dark."

"We should wait for Komui to pick us up, I mean it 11 o'clock!"

"Oh stop being a spoiled sport and common." And with that she left the safety of the restaurant building and went out into the night leaving her friend all alone with the only choices of following her or being alone in the city at night.

**8) Shakira – hips don't lie**

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you're my friend, I need a guy to enter the class and imagine tykis happiness when he realises you can move your hips like this. Lenalee answered to her red haired friend who blushed scarlet at the comment for he knew his 3 year old lover would be happy at how flexible Lavi would be. Though it did take a blow his pride to do it, the only comfort was it was a couple's course so it wasn't that bad he guessed. Looking at the teacher he was starting to reconsider his last thought as he saw the man with leotards and a shining belt with thing sewn into it. Yeah he was regretting it.

**9) Moulin Rouge – We should be lovers**

Tyki stared at the Japanese boy in front of him as he waited for his response.

"You want to what!" was his brilliant response after two minutes of silence

"I. Want us." Tyki pointed to himself then Kanda to emphasize the point "to be lovers."

"no." was his brilliant response.

"And why not?" Tyki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're the moyashi cousin, you're my science teacher, and because I'm not gay!"

'Those were some good reasons' Tyki thought as he looked at the fuming male in front of him. But not deterring from his goal, Tyki back kanda to a wall and kissed him, making the student beneath moan and circle his arms around the older man, deepening the kiss.

'Maybe this won't be half bad' thought kanda.

**10) Rhianna – Live your life**

"I want to go sky diving." Lavi stated to his long haired, bad tempered friend; who mearly raised an eyebrow and said "no one's stopping you usagi."

"Well I want you to-"

"No fucking way" Kanda cut him off.

Pouting the red head started to whine "Aw, why?"

"Because I'm not an idiot."

"Oh Kanda haven't you ever heard live like you're going to die tomorrow?"

"If you don't shut up soon you'll be dead, sky diving or not."

Gulping at his friends warning Lavi turned and began to walk away when he was a good 10 feet away though he turned back to his stubborn class mate and yelled at the top of his lungs "Kanda loves barney." it may not be sky diving but thos was much more fun!

* * *

**So here you go and have a nice summer!**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i have done another one of these because the first one didnt have any reviews (not happy about it) so in hopes of having at least one review for this story i have made a second one of these! Enjoy!**

**The Challenge **  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

* * *

**1) -man - Innocent Sorrow**

Allen looked at his dream self, he knew he was in Road's dream world but he couldn't fight it. The scene it was too familiar. It was the day that Mana had died, when he made the deal with the Earl and became and exorcist.

Later after the battle his friends would find him on the ground, at his knees crying like had all those years ago.

**2) B.O.B – Airplanes **

"Common Lenalee lets make a wish together!" Lavi cried out to his friend.

"Lavi that was a plane." Lenalee told him like he was a child.

"But can't we just pretend? Even though it's not, let's be ignorant, just this once." Lavi replied looking at the sky once more.

Closing her eyes, Lenalee complied as a small smile graced her features at how childishly she was being.

**3) Roy Orbison - Pretty Woman**

Krory couldn't help but stare at his neighbour, Eliade. But she never spared him a glance, "but then why was she walking back to him now?" His inner self asked. Looking up Krory did notice she was walking back, and with a smile on his face.

**4) Caipirinha**

Here Kanda have a drink" Allen said to his stotic friend, the only one not enjoying their summer vacation from the order.

Looking at the object in his hand he asked "what is it?"

"It's iced tea!" he said handing the drink and walking away.

Taking a cautious sip of the drink, the famous Yuu Kanda had to admit that the drink was indeed good.

**5) Etta James – At last**

It had been 2 months, 2 months since Lavi had left for his mission. Allen was getting worried about his lover. He had spent the past couple of weeks waiting outside his lover door, wanting to be the first to welcome him back. It was 9 at night when Allen decided to leave when _his_ voice was heard "miss me?"

Looking back at his lovers smiling face he hugged him tight not wanting to let go as he thought "_at last_ your home."

**6) Taio Cruz - Dynamite**

"What is this chief?" Reever asked Komui.

"Why Reever that there is Dynamite!" Komui exclaimed loudly throwing his hands in the air.

"Reever asked "and why do you have dynamite?"

"Because I want the fireworks for my Lenalee party to be explosive" Komui exclaimed with an insane look in his eyes, which cause Reever to back away in fear of what the scientist was planning.

**7) Ke$ha – blah blah blah**

"Lavi stop looking at my ass" Kanda exclaimed to his boyfriend.

"But it's such a nice ass," Leaning closer to whisper into his ear "and I can't wait for it to be mine tonight."

"Not in my car you're not and shut up!" Kanda exclaimed pushing Lavi away.

**8) Justin Bieber – baby **

"Lenalee please I love you!" Allen exclaimed to his high school crush, Komui be damned he loved her and wanted to be with her!

"Allen, I'm sorry but I like you as a friend." Lenalee said softly before walking away.

Looking down Allen clenched the box in his pocket that held the anklets that he got her thought of "why, I though you would be mine." Griping the box even harder he added softly "always."

**9) O-Zone – Numa Numa**

"Hello" Lavi asked into the phone.

"Hey Picasso what's going on?" Tyki his lover asked on the other side of the phone.

I thought of a new idea I want you to come see it." He replied.

"Alright I'll be right over." Hanging up the phone, Lavi looked around the room where the walls were painted with the words "I love you, Tyki".

**10) Spice Girls- Hey Mickey!**

"Let's go to Disney world!" Lavi exclaimed suddenly startling the other occupants of the room.

Having a feeling there was an ulterior motive Allen (Lavi's best friend) asked "Why?"

"I want to go see Mickey Mouse!" Lavi replied loudly.

Sweat dropping was the answer to that statement followed by a silence before Kanda broke it saying "you're an idiot!"

"Oh Yuu-chan you break my heart.

"Urusai!"


End file.
